ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Crow Legacy
The legacy left behind by the Primordial Divine Beast the Golden Crow. Golden Crown Bloodline Allows the use of of the Golden Crows flames and the cultivation of the Golden Crow's Record of the Burning World. True Inheritor(s) The Inheritors of the Golden Crow Legacy are people who have received more than just the bloodline of the Golden Crow and the Golden Crows Record of the Burning World. * Yun Che Bloodline Inheritor(s) The inheritors of the Golden Crow Bloodline that has only received the bloodline of the Golden Crow either through directly receiving a pure bloodline or having it inherited through generations. Direct Inheritance Only those of the Huan Family after their ascension to the throne to become the Demon Emperor will go into the Golden Crow Lightning Flame Valley and will directly receive the Golden Crow Bloodline completing their bloodline. * Current ruler of the Illusory Demon Realm ** Huan Caiyi *** Huan Caiyi is a special case as most Demon Emperors who awaken their bloodline will most likely only receive one to three drops of Golden Crow blood, while Huan Caiyi received nine drops of blood, albeit at a steep price. (Shortening her lifespan to three years of time) Generational Inheritance The people that receive the bloodline through generations will have a significantly weaker bloodline power making their Golden Crow flames they use weaker. They will also never have the chance to awaken their bloodline or use the Golden Crows Record of the Burning World. * Illusory Demon Royal Family ** Rest of the Huan Family ** Duke Palaces Known Trial Grounds Illusory Demon Realm It was found out that the reason that there is a trial ground on a seemingly insignificant Blue Pole Star is because Blue Pole Star was actually the first star that the Evil God had created and the beasts on good terms with him left their legacy on the star. (i.e Dragon God Legacy and the Phoenix Legacy) Golden Crown Lightning Flame Valley The trial grounds for the Golden Crow Legacy. The elemental aura around Golden Crow Lightning Flame Valley is dense and its surroundings contain the strength of powerful flames and thunderclouds, which led to the constant growth of strong fire spirits, lightning spirits, and other fire and lightning type demons. Also, certain rare materials and treasures are also easily found. The seal on the Golden Crow Lightning Flame Valley will open every five years and Prerequisites to Enter # Have to be of either the Illusory Demon Royal Family or the Twelve Guardian Families Golden Crow Trial Grounds It is unknown if the Golden Crow has trials like that of the Dragon God Legacy or of the Phoenix Legacy as the Golden Crow gave Yun Che her inheritance without any kind of trials. It may have been that Yun Che has already received the inheritance of the Phoenix and the Azure Dragon. Golden Crow’s Record of the Burning World The flame Profound Art of the Golden Grow Legacy. The Golden Crow’s Record of the Burning World is something that can only be obtained from the Golden Crow’s soul. The Golden Crow’s soul is located in the depths of the Golden Crow Lightning Flame Valley, a place called the Golden Crow’s Holy Land. It can only be entered once every five years, or it can be forcefully opened with the ‘Demon Emperor’s Seal’, but it had been lost for the past one hundred years. There are in total of seven stages recorded in the Golden Crow’s Record of the Burning World; this was bestowed upon Yun Che because the Golden Crow didn't want to feel inferior to that of the Phoenix since it gave Yun Che the full six stages of the World Ode of the Phoenix, the Golden Crow gave Yun Che seven stages of Golden Crow’s Record of the Burning World. What really made Yun Che the perfect successor of the Golden Crow's Legacy was the fact that he is immune to fire (which is the result of having the power of the Evil God and acquiring the Fire Seed) making him the best candidate as the successor of the Golden Crow's Legacy since the Golden Crow's powerful and harmful fire will never harm Yun Che's body. However, since the power of the Golden Crow's fire is harmful to one's health, the Golden Crow only gave the Huan Family three stages of the Golden Crow’s Record of the Burning World, coupled with the Golden Crow's overbearing and somewhat arrogant personality, she didn't feel like they were worthy of having more than the first three stages. * First Stage - (Unknown) * Second Stage - (Unknown) * Third Stage - (Unknown) * Fourth Stage - (Unknown) * Firth Stage - (Unknown) * Sixth Stage - (Unknown) * Seventh Stage - (Unknown) Fallen Flame Devil Art :Needs information A profound art that uses the Golden Crow Flames as it base. It was created by the Duke Palaces as they did not have access to the Golden Crow's Record of the Burning World. * First Stage Golden Crow Soul Essence The use of the Golden Crows soul essence is unknown. Trivia Golden Crown Lightning Flame Valley used to be called Lightning Flame Valley until after the first Emperor received the Legacy and the clans continued to prosper. Category:Legacy Category:Stub Category:Locations Category:Divine Ground Category:Illusory Demon Realm